Nasze królestwo/Nowe problemy
Nowe problemy - czwarty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka (tylko wspomniana) *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Patryk *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyk Aleksandra *Pan Aleksander *Lady Voldemort Opis Aleksander wciąż nie ma pojęcia o tym, że jest wykorzystywany. Joanna musi znaleźć Sebastianowi dziewczynę, a Paulina pospłacać jej długi. Fabuła Serce krzyżaka biło coraz szybciej. Oblał go zimny pot. Z każdą sekundą czuł, że jego żywot dobiega końca. I znów - życie zwyczajnie robiło sobie z niego bekę. A to niby pierwszy raz? Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł mężczyzna, którego twarz zakrywała czarna maska, która pozostawiała widocznie jedynie oczy i usta. Był to kat, a w dłoni dzierżył topór. Sebastian mimowolnie przylgnął do ściany, pragnąć odwlec to, co nieuniknione. W duchu zaczął modlić się o zbawienie. - Ty. - głos kata był zimny i nieprzyjemny, co tylko wzmagało strach rycerza. - Wychodzisz. - Hę? Krzyżak uniósł głowę, nie mogąc dowierzyć słowom kata. - Królewna twierdzi, że to nieporozumienie. Jesteś wolny. "Wiedziałem" ~ pomyślał, a cały strach momentalnie go opuścił. Kat podszedł do niego, po czym rozkuł jego ręce. Sebastian nie czekał nawet sekundy. Czym prędzej uciekł na zewnątrz, nie zważając na mijającą go służbę. Gdy tylko znalazł się poza murami zamku, wziął głęboki wdech, napawając się wolnością. Joanna nie ruszała się z okna nawet na krok. Musiała mieć pewność, że jej krzyżak żyje. Gdyby stało się inaczej, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. W końcu to ona rozkazała krwawego poszukiwania naszyjnika. Gdy była już bliska rozpłakania się z nadmiaru emocji, zobaczyła go. Wybiegał z zamku z rozpartymi ramionami. Czyli zdążyła. Teraz mogła już spokojnie iść spać. Nad królestwem fandomu wzeszło słońce. Jego promienie przebiły się przez okno Aleksandra, uderzając prosto w oczy Voldemorta. Kobieta podniosła się, rozglądając dookoła. Wcześniej nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się wnętrzu, jednak teraz mogła spokojnie zaobserwować najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Jak na gońca, to izbę miał urządzoną na bogato. Meble były najlepszej jakości. Nawet łóżko na którym siedziała wypchane było najlepszym pierzem. Naczynia, które pozostawił na stole były wykonane ze srebra. Po cichu podniosła się, zupełnie nago przechadzając po pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła jedną z szuflad. W środku znajdowały się sakiewki przepełnione pieniędzmi. Wzięła je w dłonie, a ich ciężar sprawił, że poczuła przypływającą falę gorąca. Nie miała pojęcia, że Aleksander jest aż tak bogaty. Usłyszała jak mężczyzna przewraca się na drugi bok. Spojrzała na niego, podczas gdy ten, ku jej niezadowoleniu, obudził się. - Dzień dobry kochanie. - powiedział z uśmiechem. Widać było po nim, że noc mu się podobała. Był zrelaksowany i odprężony, podczas gdy ona musiała silić się na najmniejszy uśmiech. Szczerze gardziła kochankiem, jednak chęć wzbogacenia się była w niej silniejsza. Odwzajemniła więc jego gest, podchodząc do niego. - Dzień dobry. - odpowiedziała, całując go w czoło. - Jak się spało? - Idealnie. - jego ton głosu był rozmarzony, a wzrok nie odstępował lica blondynki na krok. Kobieta ułożyła dłoń na jego policzku, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Była świetną aktorką. Aleksander nawet nie wyczuł, że w myślach głośno go przeklina. - Jesteś głodna? - zapytał, na co ta pokiwała twierdząco głową. Mężczyzna podniósł się, przy czym podał jej ubrania. Ta uznała, że chodzi mu o to, by poszła do kuchni, jednak nie rozumiała dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu, by była okryta. Gdy jednak i on się ubrał, złapał za leżący obok dzwonek, po czym zadzwonił nim. Po chwili do izby weszła niska kobieta o ciemnych blond włosach. - Przynieś nam śniadanie. - rozkazał, na co ta skłoniła się i wyszła. "Ma nawet służbę - pomyślała. - Chyba przeboleję każdą jego wadę." - Dzięki wielkie, że ze mną idziesz. - Drobiazg. Agata i Patryk razem szli do pałacu. Lichwiarka musiała załatwić odszkodowanie za wyważone drzwi, oraz środki na pokrycie dodatkowych kosztów typu ochrona przy dziurze w ścianie. Co prawda stać ją było na samodzielne spłacenie, jednak chciała sprawiedliwości. Nie ona dokonała w końcu tych szkód. Blondyn, gdy tylko ją zauważył, zaproponował jej swoje towarzystwo, a gdy ochoczo zgodziła się, odetchnął z ulgą. Bardzo lubił spędzać z nią czas. Była jedną z jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Po cichu też podkochiwał się w niej, jednak nikt na świecie nie miał o tym pojęcia. Ona z kolei bardzo go ceniła. Uważała za bliskiego przyjaciela, jednak nikogo więcej. Lubiła przebywać w jego towarzystwie, jednak myśl o chodzeniu z nim nigdy nie przyszła jej do głowy. Poza tym, ona już była w kimś zakochana. Na ubiegłorocznej siedmiokrólestwowizji, królestwo Ailagutrop reprezentował pewien piosenkarz o imieniu Salvador. Chociaż większość mieszkańców jej kraju szczerze go nie lubiło (Joanna próbowała nawet przepchnąć ustawę zakazującą słuchania go pod groźbą śmierci), tak ona oddała mu swoje serce. Jego piosenka trafiała do niej idealnie, a nawet poglądy, które upubliczniał, choć zupełnie nie zgadzały się z tymi jej, przestały odgrywać jakąkolwiek rolę. Strażnicy wpuścili ich od razu. Patryka co prawda nie poznali, jednak u Agaty regularnie zaciągali pożyczki, więc nie śmieli jej się przeciwstawić. Poszli prosto do sali tronowej, gdzie była już królowa. Na ich widok uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednak w jej oczach zawitał niepokój. - Agata! Jakże miło mi cię widzieć! Joanna znów zaciągnęła od ciebie pożyczkę i nie może jej spłacić? Lichwiarka roześmiała się. - Nie, nie tym razem. - Franciszka? - Nie. - królowa odetchnęła z ulgą. - Ale chodzi o pieniądze. - na te słowa Paulina wyraźnie posmutniała. - Straż królewska wyważyła drzwi od mojego domu. Powiedzieli mi, bym zgłosiła się tutaj, bo było to z rozkazu księżnej Joanny. Wiem, że raczej to do niej powinnam iść, ale... - Zaraz, zaraz. - przerwała jej władczyni. - Jak to z rozkazu Joanny? - Ktoś ukradł jej naszyjnik, wszczęła śledztwo. Nie wiedziałaś? Paulina wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie ważne jak często jej siostra będzie podejmować nieodpowiedzialne decyzje, ona nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai. - Otrzymasz pieniądze. - powiedziała królowa. - Ale za chwilę. Muszę coś załatwić. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszła. Agata i Patryk wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Szatynka szybkim krokiem poszła do komnaty młodszej siostry. Miała pewność, że tam ją znajdzie. Królewna nie miała raczej bogatego życia towarzyskiego. Całe dnie spędzała u siebie. Jak się spodziewała, była tam. Joanna siedziała na swoim łożu, pisząc coś piórem na kartce papieru. Gdy zobaczyła Paulinę, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Hej Paulinko! Zainspirowały mnie wynalazki sis i stwierdziłam, że też coś stworzę. I stworzyłam. Nazwałam to: fanfiction. Chwytliwe, nie? Piszę właśnie o nas, ale w przyszłości. Wymyśliłam całkiem urocze uniwersum w którym poznałyśmy się przez internet i nie jesteśmy biologicznymi siostrami. Mam też kilka OC. Psst, jedną z nich wzorowałam na pewnej służącej, której swoją drogą nie lubię. Źle jej z oczu patrzy. - Co to internet? - Nowy wynalazek sis, ale za dużo by opowiadać. Starsza uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się lekko. Będzie musiała koniecznie zobaczyć, co kombinuje Franciszka. Jej wynalazki, chociaż dziwne, budziły zainteresowanie. - Czemu nie mówiłaś, że cię okradli? - Nie mówiłam? - zapytała, na co królowa pokręciła przecząco głową. - Oh. Musiało wylecieć mi z głowy. Ale nie martw się, już zaczęłam szukać. - Rozumiem, że mogło cię to wkurzyć. Mnie pewnie też by wpieniło, ale czemu każesz wyłamywać drzwi? Zaraz pewnie będę mieć lawinę skarg. Masz chyba na spłatę, nie? - w odpowiedzi, królewna uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Nie, błagam, powiedz, że nie wydałaś wszystkiego. - Chciałabym, ale bym skłamała. Wydałam wszystko na promocjach. A właśnie! Miałam do ciebie sprawę o której zapomniałam, ale mi przypomniałaś. Pożyczysz mi hajs? - Wiesz, że wciąż mi wisisz sporą sumkę, prawda? - Tak, wiem. Dopiszesz mi ją do rachunku. Królowie brakło słów. Kiwnęła jedynie głową, po czym opuściła komnatę. Joanna uznała to za zgodę, więc z czystym sumieniem wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. Po chwili jednak drzwi ponownie otworzyły się. Paulina wróciła. - Wiesz może czy to prawda, że Sebastian był w naszych lochach? Królewna przez chwilę zastanowiła się, jak powinna z tego wybrnąć. Na jej szczęście, nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, by wymyślić jakąś wiarogodną historię, która nawet nie była kłamstwem. - Podczas poszukiwań zaszła pomyłka. - odparła. - Uznali, że to on jest złodziejem, ale naprostowałam to i go wypuścili. - A. Dlaczego pomyśleli, że to on? - Mi to wiedzieć? - Eh, mamy strasznie niekompetentną straż. Albo może zobaczyli go z podobnym naszyjnikiem do twojego i pomyśleli, że to właśnie on? - Możliwe. Paulina zaczęła snuć w głowie różne wizje. Nie ukrywała, mimo wszystko miała w sobie zmysł shiperki. Może nie nie shipowała dosłownie wszystkiego co się rusza (co dla Joanny było już rutyną), jednak od czasu do czasu zdarzyło jej się pomyśleć o tym, w jakim stopniu różni ludzie do siebie pasują. - Myślisz, że kogoś ma? - zapytała, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, jednocześnie opierając się o próg. - Wiesz, dla siebie biżuterii by nie kupił. Może wyrwał jakąś na krucjatach? Królewna z trudem powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. - Nie wiem. Pewnie kogoś ma. Myślę, że kimkolwiek ta osoba jest, musi być bardzo ładna. I mądra. Tak, zdecydowanie. - Czy ja wiem? Ja uważam, że jakaś desperatka. Zakonnica, która uciekła z klasztoru. Pewnie stara. Wiesz, on takie chyba lubi. No i mądra też raczej nie jest, skoro na niego poleciała. Na te słowa Joanna zmarkotniała. - Tak. Pewnie masz rację. - Chciałabym ją poznać. - Może poznasz. - Zaprośmy ich na kolację. - Co? Królewna spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy królowa była wyraźnie zadowolona z tego pomysłu. Ciekawiło ją to, z kim spotyka się jej krzyżak. Poza tym, wiedziała, że jeżeli owa niewiasta nie będzie się wiele różnić od trolla, który terroryzuje królestwo, to Franciszka będzie mieć ubaw do końca życia. Joanna nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu. Skąd ona nagle weźmie dziewczynę dla Sebastiana? I jak głupia musiałaby być, aby samej sobie robić konkurencję? - Co ty na to? - zapytała z promiennym uśmiechem Paulina. - Nie mów, że nie jesteś jej chociaż trochę ciekawa. - Ale że dzisiaj na kolację? - Nie planowałam dzisiaj, ale skoro tak ci się śpieszy. Możemy i dzisiaj. Ty chcesz go zaprosić, czy ja? Młodsza westchnęła cicho. Nie było już przed tym ucieczki. Musiała coś wymyślić. - Ja mogę. Mam jego adres. - Jak my wszyscy. - odparła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - A pomyśleć, że tak ukrywał swoje dane. Dobrze jest mieć nadwornego szpiega. Po tych słowach posłała jej ostatni uśmiech, po czym wyszła. Joanna szybko przewróciła kartki w swoim notesie, po czym przystąpiła do pisania listu. Gdy był już gotowy, pośpiesznie opuściła komnatę. Zbiegła ze schodów, by znaleźć się w królewskiej poczcie. Wzięła gołębia w dłonie, po czym delikatnie przywiązała mu do nóżek liścik. Podeszła z nim do okna, po czym wypuściła, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. "Oby doleciał - pomyślała. - Bo nie mam pojęcia jak się adresuje listy." Korzystając z okazji, że byli sami, Patryk postanowił w końcu poderwać Agatę. Nie powinien mieć z tym problemów. Często wyruszał w najdalsze krainy, gdzie miał już cały harem, jednak, o ironio, we własnej Ojczyźnie nie mógł zebrać się na odwagę. Uznał jednak, że przyszedł czas na to, by w końcu stał się prawdziwym mężczyzną. - Agato. - zaczął nieśmiało. Ta spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a jego policzki pokryła czerwień. - Czy chciała..chciał..chciałabyś może... - Coś się stało? - zapytała z troską, układając dłoń na jego czole. - Masz gorączkę? Nie, nie jesteś rozpalony. - Ależ jestem. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. Gdy tylko zorientował się, co powiedział, szybko się poprawił. - To chwilowa grypa. - wyjaśnił. - Będę musiał iść z tym do medyczki. Mniejsza, chciałbym cię o coś poprosić. A właściwie, to zapytać. Zanim jednak zdążył dokończyć, królowa wróciła. Podeszła ona do lichwiarki, podając jej sakiewkę. - Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Agata spojrzała do środka. Tyle lat pracy z pieniędzmi sprawiło, że potrafiła przeliczać je samym wzrokiem. - Tak, idealnie. Dziękuję. Gdy ona i jej towarzysz odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia, zatrzymały ich słowa królowej. - Chcecie przyjść na kolację? Tego się nie spodziewali. Spojrzeli po sobie pytająco mając nadzieję, że ten drugi rozumie o co chodzi. Paulina widząc ich zmieszanie, szybko dodała. - To nic zobowiązującego. Po prostu jesteś najbardziej zaufaną, no i jedyną bankierką w królestwie, więc pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby poznać cię bliżej. No i możesz przyprowadzić swojego narzeczonego. Słysząc wzmiankę o Patryku, kobieta uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - To mój przyjaciel. - O. - królowa spojrzała na blondyna. Widząc tlący się w jego oczach ból, nie miała wątpliwości co do jego położenia. W pewnym stopniu zrobiło jej się go nawet żal. - Ale i tak przyjdźcie. Zapraszam. - W sumie, to bardzo chętnie. - odparła lichwiarka, po czym zwróciła się do przyjaciela. - Pójdziesz ze mną? - szybko odwrócił ku niej głowę. Nie mogąc wydusić ani słowa, pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Na pewno przyjdziemy. Władczyni uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, na co Agata i Patryk odpowiedzieli skinieniem głowy. Następnie lichwiarka odeszła, a Patryk, wciąż oszołomiony, podążył za nią. To mogła być jego życiowa szansa. Nie mógł jej zmarnować. Sebastian usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Przerwał czyszczenie miecza, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Jak się okazało, był to jego wiecznie niezadowolony sąsiad. Na powitanie wcisnął w ręce krzyżaka pogniecioną kartkę papieru. Szatyn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swojego gościa. - Pisze pan do mnie listy? - zapytał. Ten tylko prychnął z pogardą. - Naucz swoich przyjaciół adresowania listów, bo gołąb uderzył w moje okno! - oburzył się, jednocześnie plując mu w twarz. Rycerz przyjrzał się kartce raz jeszcze. Wyraźnie czytał jego list, co wyjątkowo mu się nie spodobało. Czego jak czego, ale braku poszanowania prywatności Sebastian nienawidził równie bardzo, co łamania drugiego przykazania. - Czytał pan to, prawda? I ku zdziwieniu krzyżaka, jego sąsiad jakby się zmieszał. Trochę pobladł, powoli wycofując się. - Nie. - wydusił w końcu, po czym uciekł. Szatyn odprowadził go wzrokiem. Nie miał pojęcia co mu się stało, ale jedynie wzruszył ramionami, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Następnie usiadł na fotelu, czytając treść. Miłości mojego życia (tak, chodzi o ciebie Sebastianie. Nie pomyliłam adresów) mamy problem. Paulina pragnie poznać twoją nową wybrankę. Nie pytaj. Znajdź kogoś do udawania i przyjdźcie do nas na kolację. Pamiętaj, nic nas oficjalnie nie łączy. ~Twoja Joanna. PS. Jeżeli ktoś przeczyta ten list poza tobą, zabij go. Gdy tylko zapoznał się z treścią, złapał za niedawno co wyczyszczony miecz. Zanim wymyśli rozwiązanie problemu, musi szybko pozbyć się niewygodnego świadka. Patryk oblał twarz zimną wodą. Musiał mieć pewność, że to nie jest sen. Agata, najpiękniejsza i najmądrzejsza kobieta, jaką dane mu było poznać, zaprosiła go na kolację. Co prawda nie była to randka, ale nie zmieniało to tego, że był strasznie podekscytowany. Może powinien kupić kwiaty? Nie, wtedy będzie musiał też podarować je i gospodyniom. Ale wtedy jego oblubienica straci na wyjątkowości. Oczywiście, nie dla niego. W jego oczach była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Mogłaby jednak uznać, że jest dla niego jedną z wielu. Przystąpił do poszukiwań ubioru. Otworzył szafę, szukając szaty odpowiedniej na taką okazję. Coś, co mówiło "hej, nie żebym cię kochał, ale jeżeli ty mnie, to ja chętnie". I ku jego uldze, znalazł. Teraz musiało być już idealnie. "Przeklęta odległość" ~ myślał Sebastian, pędząc na koniu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy podejmuje dobrą decyzję, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał liczyć na jej łaskę i dobre serce. W końcu jego zwierzę zatrzymało się pod chatką w górach. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, modląc się w duchu, by jego plan zadziałał. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, obawiał się, że nawet Bóg nie był po jego stronie. Mimo wszystko, zeskoczył z wierzchowca, po czym zapukał do drzwi. Po chwil otworzyła mu Aleksandra. - Cześć. - przywitał ją nieśmiało. "Wiedziałam, że go nie zabiją" ~ pomyślała z satysfakcją. - Czego chcesz? - Mam prośbę. Może głupią, ale masz okazję uratować mi życie. - medyczka uniosła z dezaprobatą brew. Nie żeby ratowanie go nie było jej życiowym marzeniem, ale nie było. - Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Ta wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Z początku myślała, że to głupi żart, jednak gdy zorientowała się, że jej rozmówca mówi śmiertelnie poważnie, zatrzasnęła drzwi. A raczej chciała, bo ten w ostatniej chwili zablokował je stopą. - Ale tylko na niby. - dodał. - A, to zmienia postać rzeczy. - Serio? - Nie. Szarpnęła za klamkę, jednak jego noga wciąż blokowała drzwi. - Proszę. - powiedział błagalnym tonem. - Dostałem zaproszenie do pałacu. Muszę pokazać się ze swoją dziewczyną. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto by mógł ją udawać. - Niby po co? - Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Kategoria:Odcinki